Tears Of Betrayal
by Koyoru
Summary: The Amulets have been removed and stripped of their magic now they return to their creator.Will Kai, Tala and Johnny figure everything out before their best friend disappears for good?TalaOC mostly.“Sairyin, kill me now.”“I just know I love you.”
1. Chapter One of many

I've been away in Japan!!! Forgive me!!!

**Tears Of Betrayal**

****

**Prologue**

"Thanks you guys, for everything. I'll really miss you." She whispered while hugging each of them. "I almost forgot. I have a special present for each of you." She dug around in the little pouch slung over her shoulder. She pulled out red, light blue and fiery yellow amulet necklaces. "These are special. We can talk to each other telepathically through them. But you must never let anybody else take them off. Not your mom, dad, girlfriend or anybody. Ok? If you do then the magic will go away." She slipped the red one around Kai's neck. It had a crystal Dranzer inside. The light blue one went around Tala's neck. It had a crystal Wolborg inside. And finally the yellow one went around Johnny's neck and had a crystal Salamulyon in it. "Trust me the magic does work. I'll show you when I get to my house. Oh my gosh I'm gonna miss you guys." She hugged them all again, then waved and disappeared through the gate.

The guys had tears welling up behind their icy eyes but they wouldn't let anybody see that. They would especially not let themselves cry in front of each other. As soon as she disappeared they turned their backs and departed.

That had been when they were 12 and 13. This part of the story takes place when they're 16 and 17...

**Chapter One**

She had felt them slip during the summer when they were 17. They were all together again though. Friends, sort of. The first to go was Kai, then Tala and finally Johnny. She had felt them happy but distant when they left. She knew what they had done. They had let someone else take off the amulet. First the amulet would lose it's glow and shine, no matter how many times they polished it, it would never shine and glimmer the way it had before. Then their bitbeasts that were inside the amulets would start to melt and fade inside the little droplet like amulet. It would swirl into the ugly meaningless jewel. It would slowly become nothing.

It worried her that they probably forgot about her. They hardly ever talked to her as soon as they turned 15. At 15 they had drifted away from her, from each other. They had once been best friends. When she was 12 and they 13 they had been the best of friends. They protected her when she was being beaten up and they were always laughing together. They had taught her to skateboard and roller blade that summer. But that was only for 2 months, and then her family went back to Shikoku.

After that, in the middle of the school year Tala moved to Russia to live at the Balkov abbey, and Johnny to Scotland to live in his castle like mansion. Kai had stayed in Kyushu, Japan and slowly became cold, and distant. She had watched them battle each other with their blades. She felt it when Johnny and Kai fought each other. She felt that, deep down; they knew each other but couldn't remember. Had they just seen each other's amulets and they would have remembered. But Kai's was hidden in his pocket and Johnny's in a box somewhere in his mansion. Tala had hid his in the pillow of his bedroom/cell type thing.

Next when they were at the world championship she had watched as Kai mercilessly took his friends bitbeasts. She had watched as Tala did the same. And Johnny sat in the stands doing nothing. They couldn't remember each other only deep inside themselves did they hide the true thems.

She missed them dearly; she had visited them for a short period of time before she went to China. After that, she never saw them again. Now that she couldn't feel them she knew something was wrong. She needed to see them, and quickly.

"Mother!!! I need to go and find Johnny, Kai and Tala. Could you enrol me in Bakuten for the school year?" she pleaded.

"Of course." Her mother looked at her quizzically. She had noticed that during the second month of summer her daughter had become considerably pale and distant to the family. She thus gave her anything she requested. Even though she did nothing to help the family. Her twin, Kohiro, had become a model and her older brother, Seito, was inheriting her fathers business. There really was nothing for her other daughter to be.

She watched as the perfect figure's back receded. Taira Tachiro shook her head but called to make the arrangements. Her daughter would be going to a public school for talented beybladers and now that she was 16 she was vulnerable. But she knew that her daughter wouldn't do that. How could she even think that? '_Oh well.'_ She sighed and made the call.

#$##$##$#

Well, I really don't have much to say. Just read, enjoy, and review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter Two of a few

Rewrote the whole thing. I'm working on the fourth chapter. Sorry for the..like...six month wait? **sweat drop** eheheh just enjoy.

b **Tears Of Betrayal** /b 

b Chapter Two /b 

He drove his fancy black convertible down the dead street. Something was going to happen today and he needed to be at school early. He pulled up in the parking lot slowly stepping out of the car.

"Kai you're here early! Come to torment the new kids with us?" asked his friend Johnny. Him, Tala and Johnny had recently remembered how they were best friends, but not much about the rest of their past. They seemed to have lost their memories from when they were young.

Kai shook his head. "There's someone coming today. I can feel it." He mumbled looking down a little embarrassed.

"Hey Johnny what's that around your neck?" asked Tala curiously.

"I dunno. I just found it and had a sudden urge to wear it. It's kinda ugly but it makes me feel a little more complete. I know it sounds crazy but I've been feeling like something's missing from me. And when I'm with you guys and wear this ugly amulet I feel all the more complete. But something's still missing and it or them is coming today." Johnny said sinking all the while he was talking. It felt so embarrassing to admit this but they were his best friends.

"Hey Johnny? I totally know what you mean. I feel the same way." The other 2 said in unison. They looked at each other strangely.

"And I found an amulet too!" Kai added.

"Me third." Tala said a little solemnly.

"Well let's get to class and see what's new!" said Johnny a little too enthusiastically for him. But all the same the others followed and didn't complain.

"Class we have a new student today! Everyone give a warm welcome to...Tachiro, Ikari!" Mr. Sakamoto announced enthusiastically. "Would you please introduce yourself Ms. Tachiro?" he asked kindly.

"Of course. For starters, never call me Ms. Tachiro because my last name is Mayumi. I refuse to take my stepfathers name. That would be dishonouring my father. Second of all I'm 16 as most of you probably are, I moved here from Shikoku by myself. I have a twin sister, Hikori who is still in Shikoku, she's a model and my older stepbrother Seito is taking over my fathers business. So I am considered useless to my family. Other than that I'm a good kid and I hope to make friends with the best of you." She finished. She was very straightforward and didn't seem to notice that she'd just dissed the teacher and half the class.

"Well...erm...thank you Ms. Mayumi. Uh...please take a seat beside Rei thank you." A boy in the back with long black hair tied up with a white and red trimmed cloth raised his hand smiling cheerfully.

"Hi I'm Rei." He said cheerily.

"Congratulations you know you're name. I'm Ikari." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Uh...ya. Well do you want to meet my friends at lunch?" He asked curtly.

"Sure." She said enthusiastically while smiling. I _'Better make a good impression now and screw it all later.'_ /I She thought hastily

After class it was time for lunch. Rei took her to 'The Table' as most of the kids called it. You see, Rei and his friends were the most popular kids in the school, and there was a fair amount of them too. They were also, all rich and powerful kids.

"Well these are my friends. Over there is Emily, Mariah, Hillary, Michael, Eddy, Steve, Lee, Gary, Bryan and Tyson." The people looked up and waved. "Over there is Robert, Oliver, Ian, Spencer, Kenny, Max, Kevin, Enrique and-"Ikari cut Rei off.

"I know who they are." She said in a monotone voice.

"You know who everyone is?" he asked confused.

"No I know who Johnny, Tala and Kai are but they probably don't remember me. I should go now." She said not even looking at the 3 boys she had just named.

"Oh. Wait! Where are you going? How do you know Johnny, Kai and Tala?" Rei asked curiously.

"None of your business cat-boy." She hissed.

Rei looked taken aback. "Hey don't talk to Rei like that who do you think you are?" Shouted Johnny angrily.

"I don't have to think about who I am... unlike you." She stated as an after thought.

"What do you mean?" he asked now curious to know about what she had to say.

"You know what I mean, all three of you. You don't remember who you are. I do, but you don't." and so she left them stumped with her remark.

"Hey you guys who was that?" asked Tyson through a mouthful of chicken.

"The new girl in my class. Her name's Mayumi-Tachiro, Ikari." Rei said confused.

"Why Mayumi-Tachiro?" asked Hillary quizzically.

"Because her stepfathers last name is Tachiro and her real father's last name is Mayumi. I'm not exactly sure whether her real dad is dead or not though." Rei answered a little absent-minded. "Better not get onto that topic though. She doesn't seem to be too enthralled on the topic of her parents." He added softly.

"Who does she think she is?" Tala shot out of the blue. "We've never seen her in our entire lives and yet she seems to know us by heart." He sounded pissed.

"Let it go, I'm sure it's nothing." Kai said monotonely.

"Personally, I don't care." Said Johnny loudly. "She's just a nobody." He stated proudly. "Unlike us, we're all champion bladers."

"Actually, her stepfather is one of the richest men in all of Japan and her sister's a model." Rei said dampening Johnny's-oh-so-proud look.

"Fine then, be that way." Johnny 'hmphed' and slouched in his chair defeated.


	3. Chapter Three all for me

I honestly did some minor changes in this one. You may or may not notice them, but I hope you forgive me for this agonizing wait.

**Tears Of Betrayal**

**Chapter Three**

The guys were at their second favourite hangout, they're first being the Beystadium, and they were at the skate park. Watching each other fail and bail was fun, but most of them were at the beydishes around the park. Kai, Johnny and Tala's families had submitted money for them.

Johnny, Tala and Kai were parked under a giant tree, just sitting around and watching. They were all pretty quiet at the moment. Thinking, deep into their hearts maybe? Or just skimming the surface as they had been for the past years.

Ikari watched from a respectful distance. On a bench, feeling the amulet between her fingers. Nobody would ever touch this, ever. Ever since she was 2 she had worn the amulet and never taken it off. It stuck to her nobody _could_ take it off. Hers was a light amethyst colour, with a Unicorn/Pegasus crystal in the middle. The bitbeast named, Sairyin. She got up and started to walk towards Kai, Johnny and Tala.

"It's time." She breathed slowly. It would kill her to do this, but she had to. She walked up to Kai first; she had to defeat them in order. "I challenge you to a beybattle." She whispered pointing at Kai demandingly.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Johnny snorted.

Ikari's eyes dimmed, they really had forgotten her. "Do you accept? Or do you admit you are no match for me?" she asked softly. Each word she spoke pierced her very soul.

"I accept." Kai said flatly. He wasn't even sure why he was accepting this challenge. He could beat this girl any day.

"Let's see how you fight with a dimmed spirit and an unforgiving bitbeast." She added harshly before pulling up a large gun and pointing it at Kai. "Ready?" she asked bitterly.

"More ready than I've ever been." He felt himself saying angrily. It wasn't him speaking, but he could hear her. What did she mean?

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!!!!" Johnny shouted loudly.

Ikari launched and watched the battle standing straight with her arms folded. She watched Kai's feeble attacks and dodged with immense speed. Dranzer wouldn't come, so why was she waiting to see his crushed face?

"Are you going to start attacking yet?" she asked sharply and quietly.

Kai growled and shouted angrily. "DRANZER!!!! ATTACK!!!" He waited, but nothing happened.

"I told you Kai, your spirit is dimmed and your bitbeast unforgiving. You must fight without the power of the firebird, because he doesn't believe what you did and refuses to fight for you. Haven't you noticed? Dranzer doesn't respond to your emotions when you battle, he doesn't respond to your mental speaking, he doesn't respond to _you_ ." _'I'm sorry Dranzer, I'm sorry Kai.'_ She watched as her blade dealt the final blow. "Don't try to understand Kai, try to remember." She whispered as she handed him his trashed blade. "Tala, you're next."

"I will avenge Kai." He said angrily facing the younger girl.

"You have no one to avenge. I am the one avenging my power." She said slowly pulling the gun up again. "Ready Tala?" she asked calmly.

"Of course." He said and launched without waiting for a countdown.

Ikari pulled the trigger and watched the battle. Processing everything slowly, the battle, the situation, and the guys. She wished everything were back to normal.

A single tear left her eye and she blinked it down, feeling it trickle down her cheek. "I don't want you to be hurt by your bitbeast not reacting, Tala, so I'll end this for you now." She said watching her blade tear Tala's apart. She watched the dulled bitchip fall out of the dish with the base of the blade. "Can't you remember Tala? Can't you?" she whispered so almost no one could hear. Many people had joined a circle around them now. They whispered to each other. "Come Johnny, I will make this uneventful and quick so I may finish my business here and leave." She said solemnly.

"I will not lose." He shouted harshly. The words cutting her heart up in tiny slices.

"I wish it were so." She said once again pulling the trigger on her long gun launcher.

"ATTACK SALAMULYON!!!!" He shouted loudly.

"Why can't you see your defeat?" Ikari cried angrily. "You're going to lose! Why can't you see it? Your bitbeast won't appear. It'll be just like Kai and Tala's battles. Why can't you remember?!" she shouted feeling the tears stream down her cheeks.

Why was this girl crying? What was she talking about? Remember what? Why wouldn't Salamulyon attack? Johnny watched as his blade wobbled from the many attacks Ikari was launching at it and from the loss of his own focus. "What have you done?" Johnny shouted at her crying figure.

_'I'm sorry.'_ She thought as she watched the battle through her watery vision. _'I'm really, really, sorry.'_ She let out a long breath and watched as Johnny's dim bitchip was launched out of the dish.

**"You have lost to the creator."** She said in a voice not her own. The tears had dried up and her eyes were blank green. **"You have lost the opportunity to host the souls of Dranzer, Wolborg and Salamulyon. Prepare to lose them."** There was a pause as Ikari started a dance that looked like some kind of ritual. **"They were your loyal friends, as was the girl before you. But you betrayed them all, when you forgot yourselves inside. The amulets were removed, by hands not your own, and thus your bitbeasts felt forgotten. They felt betrayed and hurt, and they now leave you willingly. Now, you lose them."** The voice of Ikari and another stated clearly and fused. Ikari swirled and her see-through-ish shirt trailed behind her. Her amulet was now between her hands, strung from one thumb to another as her arms crossed and uncrossed. She lifted the amethyst stone above her head and watched as Kai, Tala, and Johnny's amulets were sucked into her own. The colours spun for a while then settled back into the amethyst colour. The amulet then attached itself around Ikari's neck and she stood still before falling to her knees, wavering a bit, then falling forward and lying flat on the ground.

As all this was happening Johnny, Tala and Kai had felt the amulets leave but hadn't seen them. They could hear Ikari's voice like thunder only centimetres away. But, flashing before their eyes, like lightning closing in, were memories their of child hood. Of being together, of the girl they thought they didn't know, of the meeting, of the playing, and of the leaving. It all came back to them now. As the visions left and realization settled in they saw ambulance lights raging before them and they noticed Rei getting into the ambulance.

Tala grabbed the closest person to his who just happened to be Ian and yelled in his face. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"That girl that was dancing and defeated you, she fainted and the doctors think she's dying or something." Ian said trembling. "Rei went with her in the ambulance as well. Said something about sort of knowing her I think." Ian added but no one was listening.

"C'mon Kai! We gotta follow them." Johnny said pulling Kai up.

"I know, I know. I'm driving gimme the keys." Kai shoved Johnny out of the way and hopped into the car while Johnny got into the seat beside him and Tala got in the back. Kai veered out of the parking lot and sped after the ambulance. What had they gotten themselves into?


	4. Chapter Four all the more

A/N: Here is the update you've all been waiting for. That's right. I actually had time to finish a chapter of ToB!!!! I HAD TIME!!!! Of course that's between my 5 days of badminton a week plus my piano lessons and Japanese school and homework. Hey! Can ya blame me for not getting this up for a while? NEwayz, enjoy! Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this? I do not own Beyblade.... ******************************************Tears of Betrayal** **********Chapter Four** (goddamn computer!!! screwing the whole title up!!! dammit!!!!) 

Ikari was floating in a lost space with nothing but her bitbeasts wings wrapped around her aching and cold body.

"Sairyin, kill me now." She whispered softly.

**:: I cannot mistress, it would hurt me too much to destroy the one I love::** The bitbeast replied in a confident voice.

"How do you know you love me Sairyin? You are a bitbeast with a human form and a loving heart, you love everything Sairyin." Ikari's voice was strained and hushed.

**:: Because I know. I know who you are, I know how you feel, I know how to make your hurting go away and I know I love you because this thing that is beating inside my chest beats all the more faster when I'm with you::** His voice was gentle, like wind rushing through her ears and playing lightly with her hair. **:: I just know I love you::** He whispered again. **:: But now you must wake up. The others think you're dying::** Sairyin's soft, loving voice whispered one last time.

"I should be." Ikari muttered before closing her eyes and pulling her hands together.

**:: Do not do something you might regret, mistress.::** Sairyin called out as the form of his mistress dissipated from within his arms and wings. **:: Please...::**

**1 **

Lights blurred her vision. Lights, bright lights, white and yellow ones. What a cheap hospital. What kind of hospital has yellow lights?

"She's waking up!" _'Who's that? Cat-boy? The kitty came with me in the ambulance?'_

_'Ugh if I had known it would hurt this much I wouldn't have taken those stupid things back. Why did I give them to the boys anyway? Oh yeah, I didn't want them to forget me... Well screw them!' _Her thoughts rode back and forth as she ignored the world around her.

"Uh...miss? Are you alright?" It was a nurse, a very sluttish looking nurse at that.

"How long have I been out?" Ikari asked right away.

"Three days...Miss are you sure you're alright?" The nurse asked again.

"I can't move my body." Ikari mumbled softly.

"Well, then you'll just have to stay here tonight a-"

"NO! Give me a phone, now!" Ikari shouted. She hated hospitals, ever since...well that was in the past. Now was the future.

"Please miss, calm down. You must stay here for the doctor to analyse your problem." The nurse said in what would have been a comforting voice had she not been talking to Ikari.

"Problem? I don't have a problem. It's those three idiots whom I used to consider friends that have problems! I am perfectly fine!" Ikari shouted as she quickly, and painfully, sat up straight. She was in such a rage she did not notice the pain, luckily for her.

The nurse nodded and handed her the phone. Ikari quickly dialled her houses number and told them to pick her up right away.

"Ikari, are you sure you're okay?" The cat boy asked.

"Just fucking dandy." He hissed angrily glaring up at the ceiling. Cat-boy said no more.

Ikari went home when Joshua came to pick her up. She was quite happy to be going home to her own comfortable bed. She lay there, flat and calm. Her maids and caretakers would come in and out every now and again to see if she was alright but it was unnecessary. Later, she found out her parents had been called and her mother and sister were coming down to see her. Just great.

Ikari began to float off into dreamland as her vision went blank. Her mind had one thought in mind, _'they're coming'_.

**2 **

The next day, Ikari didn't wake until late in the morning, and when she did, her mother and sister had already arrived.

"Ikari! You're awake!" Hikori's shouts were enthusiastic.

"Oh, didn't know you cared." Ikari spat sarcastically.

"What's your problem? Mother and I come to visit you and you act like a sour puss. Why'd you pass out anyway?" Hikori asked with concern.

"None of your business." Ikari stated firmly. She opened her eyes to take in the form of her sister. She had naturally light blue hair dyed fiery orange-red and pale blue eyes. She wore a tank top and jeans in contrast to the latest fashions she normally wore. "Why are you here?" Ikari whispered as she turned away.

"You can't even move properly and you expect your older twin sister to just sit around on her backside and do nothing?" Hikori asked heroically.

"Well sure. It's what you've been doing for the past couple of years." Ikari said harshly and she knew it hurt her sister. Hikori knew it was true too.

"Look, Ikari, it's not going to be-"Ikari cut her off.

"That's what you told me last time I brought this up and nothing's changed!" She shouted angrily. "I'm your living shadow! I will always be left in your shadow!" She yelled relentlessly. "I have since we were born." Her tone became solemn. "You learned to talk first, you learned to walk first, you were the one that did everything first. Whenever we went to big formal parties you were the one that got all the compliments. Everyone barely noticed I was there. I don't matter and you know it. After all, you don't pay any attention to me either." Ikari whispered before covering her head with her blankets.

"I thought you said you couldn't move." Hikori said blankly after the long period of silence.

"Well I can so you can go now." Ikari shot out harshly.

"No way, mother and I are staying here. I'm going to be attending your school now too!" She added excitedly.

"Great, I continue my life as a shadow." Ikari mumbled to herself. She suddenly got out of bed and walked over to her closet. She pulled out some clothes and walked into the bathroom without glancing at her sister. When she came out of the washroom she was dressed in a blue, long sleeved shirt with light, see-through, frills hanging off the end of her sleeves and bottom of her shirt. On one side, her shirt trailed up her waist in a long cut and flowed down to her left thigh. She also wore dark blue jeans with holes in the jeans that were slightly faded near the ankles. She added a black belt with silver studs that lay lowly around her hips, her beyblade holster attached to it. Her light blue hair was tied up in a high and messy bun only being held up there with a large clear clip. Her one green eye and one purple eye glinted darkly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hikori asked with a slight sneer.

"To school." Ikari said blankly and left her room.

**3 **

Ikari walked to school slowly. She knew she was late and would only get there halfway through second period. She didn't really care though. Sairyin was giving her power and so was Iphrinix. She would make it through one day of school.

'_I can't believe they're here. Why would they come when they never cared before? Everything was perfect. I was earning myself a rep and now Hikori's going to come and ruin it. I'll just be Hikori's little sister once again.'_ Ikari sighed and continued blundering on ahead. _'That's my sister for you, always ruining my life.'_ She walked in through the large front doors and headed to her locker.

The halls were mostly empty because everyone else was in class. There was the odd person at their locker or coming back from the washroom but other then that, no one was around. She would wait until lunch and then go to her last two classes. Deciding that that was a good game plan, she walked outside and onto the school's field. She sat down under a tree and pulled a sketchbook from her backpack. She conjured up a pencil and eraser as well before opening her book and continuing her comic. It was almost coming to the end of the sketchbook. She would be done soon. It was technically a comic of her life. She had renamed all the people in her life but they had the same attitudes and everything. Ikari began drawing in the beybattle and lost herself in her thoughts and drawings from there on.

She had always thought of taking up a drawing career but that didn't make much and wouldn't get her much publicity, which she wouldn't mind, but then she found out she couldn't draw well for deadlines. And becoming a professional artist meant deadlines. Besides, what would the newspapers say when they found out. **_Hikori's sister becomes a comic artist to try and get the attention always wanted _**or something stupid like that. Newspapers were always like that. Always insulting people indirectly. They didn't care who they hurt as long as it was a good story. All reporters were nosy snoops and Ikari hated those kinds of people.

She had finished drawing up the part where she entered the school when the lunch bell rang. Ikari sort of noticed the lunch bell and flipped back to her past. Her painful, dark, past. She saw her drawings of escape. When she tried to escape everything. When she tried to find friends in unlikely places. She had found friends alright, friends that died in combat, friends that hurt themselves for her. Friends that branded her as one of their own. She had found a gang. _"White Curse"_ had taken her in and all because she had shown them her power. But she had to leave them when her mother and sister found out. Her father beat her because of it, and her brother watched with no emotion. She had killed people, she had hurt people, and she had loved people. And all she received was pain pure, white, black and blue pain.

Ikari suddenly felt eyes on her and looked into a pair of crystalline blue eyes, bright violet eyes, and crimson brown ones. Ikari wanted to cry at the sight of the three boys, she knew they remembered because all those things had flashed before her own eyes as well. Instead, she snapped her sketchbook shut and began to put her things away, tearing her eyes away from them in the process.

"Is there anything I can do for you now that you know who you are?" Ikari asked in a cool voice that she had mastered over the years.

"We're...we're...we're sorry." Tala stuttered out. It was so hard for him; he had never apologized to anyone in his entire life.

"That's nice." Ikari said shortly. She didn't really care if they were sorry, did she?

"Come on Ikari, can't you forgive us?" Kai whispered.

"Forgive you?" Ikari snorted at the thought. "Forgive you for what? Forgetting me? Hurting me? Betraying me?" She asked with a sharp tongue.

"For everything." Kai replied softly.

"Ikari, we remember, and...We're sorry and... Please!" Johnny blubbered out.

"It...It hurts you know? It hurt when you stopped replying. It hurt when you forgot. Old habits came back. The good and the bad." Ikari whispered as she stood slowly and painfully. "What does it take to truly forgive someone? How much does it take to truly say you're sorry? Can you tell me that? Because, if I am to forgive you, I want to know how much pain it will take before I finally lose it. I don't want to be killed all over again." Ikari's voice was distant but clear. She could hear herself speaking to the three boys that stood before her looking ready to cry. But she couldn't find it in herself to directly forgive them. After all they'd done to her, could she ever really, fully trust them again?

"Can we start all over again?" Johnny asked in an oddly choked voice.

"Go out and have fun all over again? Go and eat and talk just like before. Just...hang out? Like before?" Tala asked in a soft voice.

There was a long pause where Ikari could hear all four bodies breathing, the blood pumping through their bodies and could feel all the pulses in the ground. A soft wind picked up as Ikari tried to hold her hair out of her eyes. "I'd like that." She said softly. "To start over again...that would be a truly wonderful thing." Her voice was soft and she inhaled delicately as the scent of all three boys entered her nose. The wind was still blowing gently and she could feel people coming towards them.

"Then let me start." She heard Kai said gruffly and turned to him with a confused look. "My name is Hiwatari, Kai. I like to beyblade and draw. What's your name?" He asked in his Kai-like tone.

Ikari started in a soft chuckle and soon began to giggle and the three of fire and ice joined her when she laughed out loud. Her laugh was more of a twinkle than anything. That was what they could remember the best. Her laugh emblazoned in their minds, ringing in their ears. They would never forget that, they hoped.

Ikari looked around herself at the three bladers with tears glazing over her eyes and running down her cheeks. "I'll take you up on that offer –hic- Hiwatari-kun." Ikari hiccupped softly as the tears kept falling. "My name is Mayumi, Ikari and I like to draw and beyblade as well. I am mostly ignored by my relatives and don't have any real friends. I hope that you will help me in this sector of my life. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." She hiccupped with a bow. Tears were still pouring down her face.

"Well, I'm Johnny McGregor. I like tennis, I hate chess, I like beyblading and I like sitting by the fire with a mug of hot cocoa. I bet that I'll be able to help you more with friends than Kai can." Though his voice was cocky and full, his face was wet with tears and red because of them as well. Yes, Johnny McGregor was actually crying.

"And that leaves me." The redhead added with a wink. He seemed more composed than Johnny. "My name is Tala Ivanov and I hope to be a great friend of yours. I like playing in the snow and I like to beyblade. I often take my dog for walks and I hate whips. I hope you will forgive my...attitude, which can sometimes get out of hand. Friends?" He asked as he offered Ikari his hand. He may have been well composed, but tears still tinted his eyes.

Ikari looked at his outstretched hand and began to take it before she was pulled into a full-on hug. Tala had pulled her off her feet and sent her barrelling into him. But he only caught her with the ease of a skilled soldier and wrapped his arms around her like a tentative older brother. This was what she remembered, this security and the knowledge of having friends around her. People that cared and loved. She had surrounded herself with people like them years ago, and now, she was back and planned to do it again before it was viciously stolen from her once more.

This was what she needed. This is what she had held onto for so many years. This is what she had been waiting for, this embrace, this warm feeling. She had been waiting for these boys. These friends.

Okay....so...I updated....(dodges angry readers) sorry for the delay. Didn't mean to even continue this....now...I could end it right here. And just let nothing happen. But that wouldn't be fun for you. Of course, that would make my life a hell of a lot easier...so...if you want to keep this going just tell me. And another thing...requirements for reviews: 1) Either tell me your favourite or least favourite part, I love those reviews. 2) If you're just going to tell me to update, please don't review. I mean, if you can't think of anything to say then don't please. 3) Don't tell me you love my fic (unless you've already written something useful) because I seem to find a lot of these. and 4) Critique me if you must but lets not be too harsh. Lets face it, I suck as a writer and you have to admit that everyone makes small mistakes so if it's something small that porbably no one else notices don't tell me that it's a mistake because, frankly, if no one else notices then it must not matter that much. However, if it's a stupid mistake, do tell. I hate making those.

Now, on to **REVIEWS!!!!!!!:**

**Mirrored Soul:** I am so sorry to disappoint you! Did you like the cliffy though? I thought it wasn't that bad. As for the vote thing? I nullified it. I'm just gonna make her end up with Tala because I don't have a Tala/OC fic yet. OKAY PEOPLE?! SHE'S GONNA BE WITH **TALA**!!!! okay, I think that answers a lot of people's questions....

**Phoenix-Star-08:** So...I guess you want me to continue? My, my aren't you just full of questions? Well, quite frankly, I can't answer those questions without giving away the rest of the story if you reviewers decide to make me keep it. so, yeah. Thanks though, glad you like it! (and sorry for the wait dodges flying rotten tomatoes)

**SpookShadow:** Ahh, yes, mothers....don't they call at the worst times? Anyways, glad you like it. It wasn't really a mood-swing. It was more like Ikari getting more and more frustrated and losing her wall of ice as the battles go on. Get it?

**Kaze ni Tenshi:** Yeah she's kinda mean. But you'll figure it out later on if you keep reviewing and I keep writing. Yeeeeaaaaaahhhhh...about that!!! She's gonna be with **Tala** okay? Sorry about that outcome.

**Ice Archer Girl:** Yeah, thanks for that review. I love Johnny/OC too, there just isn't enough of it. But I've already got Eri/Johnny and that's my biggest fic so I don't want to give Johnny too much publicity here. Yeah, no offense, but those things didn't help much. The tags didn't show up. But it's okay, I figured it out. Thanks anyway!

**Avalon-Dema:** Too true. The world needs more Johnny!!! But I already have _'Town Gangs and Highschool Jerks'_ So if you want Johnny, read that one. Sorry about the outcome of this pairing. But...just for the hell of it...**_GO JOHNNY!!!_**

**gold-dragonrider-of-pern:** Okay, no offense...but I hate your name. It's too long and complicated to type. Can't you make it shorter? And look! I did write this one!!! It's written by me!!! Or were you talking about updates? Well, whatever. I hope this chapter pleases you. And yes, just because I love to hear what you need to do at 11 .

**Ariotlatio:** Yay! Fan! Does your username mean anything? It's kind of confusing. NEwayz, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you found my fic too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter...if you read it. So...yeah...sorry for the wait!

So, NEwayz, I'll update if you review! Deal? Ehehehe....the more updates the longer the chapter...?


End file.
